Unite! Ultras from 26 Universes: Defeat the Dark Sorcerer!
__TOC__ Appearing NOTE: THIS WILL BE A LONG LIST Ultras Zhu Huong Ng *Ultraman One (Comes together with Zora to Geed's Universe for the crossover after the events of Zora's finale. Went to the Guardians of the Earth and Neo Frontier Space Universe later on to recruit Ultras there) **Normal **Agile **Blaze **Sluggers **Wisdom **Hexagonal *Ultraman Zanki (Recruited by Cure from Land of Light) **Normal **Resilience **Aqua **Wizard **Rainbow *Scorpium Ultras **Ultraman Cure (Goes to One Continuity) ***Normal ***Ocean **Ultraman Virus (Goes to Primordial Light Universe and after that to Leg and Brotein's Universe) ***Vampire ***True **Dark Sceptor (Goes to the Emgaltan's Showaverse) ***Normal ***Blademaster **Ultraman All ***Normal ***Especially **Ultraman Spectrum (Recruited by Cure from the Land of Light, goes to Ultraman Super Powered's Universe) ***Normal ***Multi *Ultraman Geed **Primitive **Solid Burning **Shining Mystic **Noactive Succeed **Dandit Truth **Royal Mega Master **Ultimate Final/Original *Ultraman Deathcium (Recruited by Cure to join the battle) Cdr *Ultraman Legacy (Comes together with Zora to Geed's Universe for the crossover after the events of Zora's finale) **Normal (Enhanced) **TBA *Ultraman Sect (Comes from Post Legacy Series) **Normal **TBA *Ultraman Flame (Comes from Post Legacy series) **Normal **TBA *Ultraman Spoiler (Comes together with Zora to Geed's Universe for the crossover after the events of Zora's finale) **Base (Evolved) **Others to be added *Ultraman Nerf (Comes from Post-Taisen) **Normal (Evolved) **Neo Nerf *Ultraman Average (Comes from Post-Taisen) **Normal **Above Average Moar *Ultrasaur (Comes together with Zora to Geed's Universe for the crossover after the events of Zora's finale) **Specium Attacker **Emerium Solgent **Zepellion Strom **Kaiser Array **Ultimate Trinity *Ultraman Aegis (Comes together with Zora to Geed's Universe for the crossover after the events of Zora's finale) **Normal **Miracle Noaegis *Ultraman June (Comes from nowhere, at any point of time) *Ultraman Deino (Comes from middle of his series, after Ultra Space and sent to Geed's Universe) **Keraunós **Pyr **Chortos **Chóma **Neró **Aéras *Ultraman Might (Might is dragged along by June) *Ultraman Super Powered (Comes from his own universe) **Specium **Emerium **Storium **Martial Master Furno *Ultraman Zora (Comes to Geed's Universe for the crossover after the events of his finale) **Normal **Combo Up ***Legacy Praetorian ***Wilder Glacier ***Megawatt Rainbow ***Emerium Cross ***Maximum Fusion *Ultraman Lugiel (Comes together with Zora to Geed's Universe for the crossover after the events of Zora's finale) *Ultraman Blizzard (Comes together with Zora to Geed's Universe for the crossover after the events of Zora's finale) **Solid Type (Evolved) **Gas Type (Evolved) **Liquid Type (Evolve) **Trinity **Plasma Type Emgaltan *Ultraman Blank (Comes after Ultraman Prince's series) *Ultrawoman Zena (Comes after Ultraman Prince's series) *Ultraman Beast (Emgaltan) (Comes together with Zora to Geed's Universe for the crossover after the events of Zora's finale) CBeard *Ultraman Zero Alter (Comes together with Zora to Geed's Universe for the crossover after the events of Zora's finale) Kit *Ultraman Lightning (Comes together with Zora to Geed's Universe for the crossover after the events of Zora's finale, right before his movie) ** Normal ** High Voltage ** Attacker Armor Mk2 *Ultrawoman Tetra (Comes from same timing as Lightning and Junior) *Ultraman Magnus (Comes from same timing as Lightning and Junior) *Ultraman Coral (Comes from after his movie) ** Atlantic ** Pacific ** Arctic ** Panthalassic *Ultraman Junior (Comes together with Zora to Geed's Universe for the crossover after the events of Zora's finale) *Ultraman Blaze (Comes from some point after Zora's finale) ** Normal ** Blue *Snowy (Comes from same timing as Lightning and Junior) Mao *Prisman (Comes from Post-Prisman, mid-Falcon) The Moonshard *Ultraman Leg (Comes from M78 universe in a faraway post-apocalyptic future 87017) *Ultraman Brotein (Comes from M78 universe in a faraway post-apocalyptic future 87017) Big *Ultrawoman Zeperion (Comes from after Children of Tiga: Attack on Glacier) *Ultraman Prime (Comes from after Children of Tiga: Attack on Glacier) *Ultraman Notus (Comes from after Ultraman Notus The Movie: Wrath of The Judgementors) UltraGrenburr12678 *Ultraman Chosen One (Sent by Generic Messiah) **Normal **Flame **Dexterous **Ancestral **Wise **Octa Other Heroes Emgaltan *Mirrablaze (Comes from after the Return of the Chaos Header) Playing a Minor Role Zhu Huong Ng *Scorpium Ultras **Ultraman Celestial: Goes to Parody Garrison Universe **Ultraman Trident: Goes to Coral's Universe **Ultraman Vader: Goes to Legacy's Universe **Ultraman Windy: Goes Mirrablaze's Universe **Ultrawoman Yvon: Minor Character (as Sakura) **Ultraman Lava (Goes to KitsuneSoldier's Showa Universe) *Ultrawoman Lila *Ultrawoman Jane *Ultrawoman Zeth *Ultraman Zero: Goes to Prisman's Universe *Genesis Messiah: Appears at the beginning to dispatch the various Scorpium Ultras to recruit Ultras from other universes to aid in fighting Kumasaga. UltraGrenburr12678 *Generic Messiah: Sends Chosen One after being called up by Genesis Messiah. *Ultraman 0 **Normal **Oh N0 KitsuneSoldier *Ultraman Mebius *Ultraman Villains *Kumasaga: The main antagonist, he is a powerful dark sorcerer with the ability to use a riser in a way that summons fusion monsters rather than transforming himself into one. Zhu Huong Ng Unique to the Crossover *Reiza (Greeza II + Reibatos) *Grand Killersaurus (Grand King + U-Killersaurus Neo) *Maga-End (Magata no Orochi + Black End) From Geed Reboot Series *Zaizoa (Zaigorg + Maga-Tanothor) *Zeleking (Zetton + Eleking) *GZ-ton (Galactron + Zetton) *Reigoras (Lagoras Evo + Reigubas) *Ganstar (Gan-Q + Bemstar) *Panberos (Pandon + Dark Galberos) *Prisdeus (Madeus + Pris-Ma) *Elekflash (Eleking + Mega Flash) *King Galactron (King Joe + Galactron) *Skull Gomora(Gomora + Red King) *Thunder Killer (Eleking + Ace Killer) *Pedanium Zetton (Zetton + King Joe) *Bemzeed (Bemstar + Zetton) *Strong Gomorant (Tyrant + Gomora) *Blade King (EX Red King + Tsurugi Demaaga) Furno *Whip Verokron (Twin Tail + Verokron) *Dinozaur Tank (Dinozaur + Dinosaur Tank) Kit *Thunder Gyabish (Eleking + Perfect Gyabish) *Darklomora (Darklops Zero + Mecha Gomora) *Tigris Bemstar (Bemstar + Astromons) *Zandyeron (Adult Zandrias + Star Bem Gyeron) *Warp Zegactron (Galactron + Zegan) *Ravenous Kelstron (Earthtron + Kelbeam) *Volcano Pandon (Pandon + Birdon) *Blood Killadoras (Red Killer + Kanedoras) *Medusa Bogargon (Bogal + Gargorgon) *Cho Gattaitan (Five King + Zeppandon) *Omega Darkness (Chaos Darkness + Armored Darkness) Moar *Burning Burning Bemustra (Crest Bemustron enhanced with the capsules of Gomora, Red King, Ace Killer, Eleking, Zetton, King Joe, Tyrant and Bemstar) Em *Crest Bemustron (Bemular + Arstron) *Opt (This monster is a non fusion beast) *Kuwagazeton (Zetton + Kuwaganda) *Death Zetton (Zetton II + King Joe) *Reconstruction King (King Joe + U-Tom + Darklops Zero + Crazygon + Dump Kong + Inpelaizer + Beatstar + Guinje + Dozilla + HellzKing + Iron Rocks + Dragodos + Narse) *Flame Bloome (Black End + Silver Bloome) *Cosmic Pazuzu Vanguard (CPV) (COV + Pazuzu) *Gaznero Bemstar (Bemstar + Galactron) *King Algae Bloome (Kingsaurus III + Astromons + Silver Bloome) *Illusion King (Wutan + Jabala) *Grand Mess (Alien Baltan + Alien Mephilas + Alien Hipporito + Eleking + Gomora + Red King) *Mechagiras Warper (Mechagiras + Bullton + Pris-Ma) *Red Adapter (Zaragas + Red Killer) Plot Kumasaga, a powerful dark sorcerer born from Minus Energy within Geed's universe, after being banished by Ultraman King thousands of years ago, has been monitoring said universe using his abilities, awaiting the moment to strike. After the demise of Belial and Gilbaris, Kumasaga finally decides to make his bid for conquest of Geed's universe, re-entering it and taking possesion of Belial's Riser and Kaiju Capsules, which had been scattered in his death. With the situation being quite dire, Genesis Messiah decides to scour the multiverse for heroes to aid in the fight against Kumasaga. Finding the universes of several Ultras, Genesis Messiah dispatches the Scorpium Ultras to visit these universes, inform the desired heroes of the situation, and enlist their aid in the battle against Kumasaga. Prologue In the darkness of space, several beings were dueling with one another. Energy beams were fired across the battlefield, but neither side seemed to be overpowering the other. A silver giant covered in blue and red markings was blasted back by an electric beam, Zero was his name. "Can somebody remind me how we got ourselves in a situation like this?" he demanded before dodging several energy blasts heading towards him. "Basically, that Virus guy told us that his god warned him and his crew of some dark wizard and that we needed to come with him to help protect the multiverse from the bad dude. One thing led to another, and now we're fighting chimera abominations in One's home universe," responded a blue Ultra, who fired a snowflake-shaped disc at a monster he was fighting. "Speaking of One, where is he? It's his buddies that got us in this mess in the first place." All the sudden, a monster that had tried to sneak up on the Ultra was blasted by a beam and knocked back. The Ultra turned to see what had happened, only for a green and red Ultra with three blades resting on his head to land in front of him, his back turned to the blue giant. "I am right here, Blizzard". "Huh, figured so..." responded the icy Ultra, surprised by the sight. "Can I get some help here?!?" shouted a red and silver Ultra who was running away from a monster with large, red horns and fangs, catching both One and Blizzard's attention. A giant whose whole body was glowing white performed a jumping kick that knocked the beast onto the floor. "Phew, that was a close one. Thanks, Legacy," said the Ultra that was being chased. "No problem, Junior," he responded, before charging at the monster and beginning to wrestle with it. Blizzard and One stared at the fight before another Ultra, bearing a resemblance to Geed's Primitive form, landed next to them. "These things are certainly tougher than they look. Even though we outnumber them, they're still beating us down..." They all turned to face an Ultra using his tail to slam a monster before firing a beam at it, only for the beast to absorb it through one of its hands and fire it from the other, blasting the Ultra back where he landed next to the group. "Ya think?" he said and dashed at the monster, continuing his duel with it. "You got that right, Spoiler," said One sarcastically while trying to think of a way to beat the monsters, but was caught off-guard by a barrage of fireballs shot at them by a monster resembling a Zetton covered in Pedanium armour. The monster charged at them, pushing an Ultra that had tried to stop it away with minimal effort. The same Ultra jumped on its back, attempting to hold it off, but was knocked down once more. "Here's an idea - why don't we take these things on in groups of two or three?" said Aegis as he struggled to hold Pedanium Zetton in place. "Kind of a simple idea, but alright..." said Spoiler, he and the others regrouping with the rest of the Ultras. "Here's the plan: Legacy and Blizzard gang up on Skull Gomora, Lightning can block out Thunder Killer's electric abilities while Beast takes it down, Zero, me and Aegis will slice Pedanium Zetton with our Sluggers, Lugiel can take Crest Bemustron, Zora and Junior will try to overcharge Bemzeed with excess energy, and finally Ultrasaur alongside Spoiler will destroy Strong Gomorant." "Now let's go!" One said to the team before they all faced their targets. "Anything besides having to fight that energy sucking nightmare will do!" shouted Ultrasaur as he jumped towards Strong Gomorant, striking it with his knee on the chest and knocking it back. Legacy and Blizzard charged at their foe, punching it repeatedly before striking its chest with energized punches that sent Skull Gomora stumbling back. The beast charged up flaming energy and stomped the ground, creating fireballs that were shot at the Ultras, only to be blocked by their combined barriers. The Ultras continued their battle with the monster, firing light rings at the monster which merely bounced off its hide. Blizzard attempted to tackle the monster but was struck by its horns and blasted back by a wave of energy released from them. Legacy jumped on the monster's back, slashing at it with his Legacy Blade and impaling it, the raging monster threw him away with its tail before turning to face him. As it marched towards the Ultra, it was suddenly frozen in place by Blizzard's Glacier Ray that had been fired behind its back, allowing Legacy to take it out with the Enhanced Legacy Beam. Meanwhile, Thunder Killer was firing electric bolts from its chest which Lightning blocked with his body, his electricity-resistant body mocking the fusion beast's powers. Beast fired his Monster's Roar, which Thunder Killer promptly absorbed, the spikes on its shoulders glowing bright before the beam was redirected at the two Ultras, causing a large explosion. "Perhaps if I take out those spikes, it wont be able to do that!" Lightning shouted as he telekinetically removed and threw his head slugger at the fusion beast, which deflected it with its giant claw back at the electric Ultra. Beast charged and engaged in physical combat with the monster, but was easily overpowered, until he transformed into his Horned Defender form. Now green in color and bulkier in appearance, he punched the monster repeatedly, blocking its claws with his forearms before pushing it away with several Plasma Balls fired at point blank. Overpowered by Beast's superior physical strength, Thunder Killer wrapped its tail around the Ultra and began to shock him. Suddenly, its tail and shoulder spikes were cut off by Lightning's three sluggers, surprising Thunder Killer before Beast finished it off by impaling it with his horns and blowing it up from the inside with his Energy Overload. Nearby was Zero Alter, who used his Sluggars to slash Pedanium Zetton. The beast's Pedanium armour, however, was not affected by the repeated attacks and began to block them before blasting the Ultra away with a fireball. One and Aegis charged at the monster from behind, knocking it over and striking it with fast punches while it was still down. In the midst of their assault, the monster suddenly vanished and reappeared behind them, blasting the Ultras with powerful blasts of red electricity, knocking them back only for Zero Alter to deliver a flaming kick to the back of its head, making the monster fall over on its face. With the monster still down, the Ultras had time to regroup and think of a new plan. It wasn't long before the fusion monster got back on its feet and blasted the Ultras with a beam of flames covered in red lightning, shot from its chest, creating a massive explosion on impact. Once the smoke cleared, the fusion beast marched at its place, making hellish screeches along the way. To its surprise, the Ultras were gone. It looked around before being stuck in the back by several Sluggers, the Ultras themselves flying around the monster in circles, blasting it with their Emerium Slasher, Emerium Blaster and Rainbow Slash while their sluggers cut through it from all angles. Having weakened the monster enough, the trio landed and fired their Wide Zero Crack, Wide Aegis Cannon and One Cross Shot at Pedanium Zetton, the beast trying to block the beams with a barrier but ultimately failing to stop the combined attack that stuck and destroyed the fusion monster. The trio had succeeded in defeating their foe, but couldn't help but notice the leftover energies of their beams moving around. The energies were absorbed by one of Bemzeed's arms and fired out the other, only barely missing Junior and Zora who struggled to hold their own against the creature. The monster absorbed leftover heat in the atmosphere from Skull Gomora and Pedanium Zetton's fireballs and redirected them as a massive ball of flames. Junior fired is Ultra Shuriken and Zora his Zorium Attack at the monster, barely affecting it as it continued its violent assault. "If we keep going like this, I doubt we'll ever win. We should just move on with the plan," said Junior anxiously. "Humph, fine... but if this thing redirects this attack too, I swear I'll freak out!" Zora replied before transforming into his Legacy Praetorian form and splitting himself into 6 copies of himself, each one possessing features of the Ultra Brothers. They all fired their beams directly at the monster's right hand. Bemzeed made an attempt to absorb them, but its hand began to crack before it imploded from the overwhelming energy, leaving the monster with only one hand as the copies fused together. Zora charged at the monster, calling forth Gamma Power Type's strength and delivering a powerful punch at Bemzeed's face, sending it flying backwards. Once it got up, the two engaged in physical combat, their fists colliding with immense force. As Bemzeed lacked one hand, Zora had an obvious advantage though the monster didn't seem to be giving up as it began to hack and slash at Zora with its claws, dealing more damage compared to earlier. As the Ultra backed off, he was struck by a barrage of light bullets from Bemzeed, stunning him. The beast dashed at the Ultra to finish him off, only to be kicked in the face by Junior and stumbled back. The two fired their eye beams and Specium Spark respectively, neither seeming to overpower the other in power. Junior soon spread his arms apart to fire a giant version of his signature beam, the empowered Wide Specium Spark, that blasted and destroyed the fusion beast. Right above them, Ultraman Spoiler was chasing Strong Gomorant in an aerial duel in his Specium Generic form, rapidly firing energy blasts that failed to even faze the monster, only slightly annoying it. Ultrasaur then came flying at the monster, catching it off guard by a headbutt directly at its chest that knocked them both to the ground. "Ay, remind me to never headbutt anything ever again..." Ultrasaur scratched his head before being suddenly whipped by Strong Gomorant's tail and smashed into the ground. The monster had gotten up and prepared to exhale its Hyper Death Fire, which it did only for the attack to be blocked by Spoiler, now in his Nerfium Brave form. "I'm surprised you are even partially immune to flames, considering how weak this form of yours is," scoffed Ultrasaur. "Meh, I really just switched to this form and hoped for the best," responded Spoiler. "That's... not worrying at all..." Ultrasaur jokingly said as he got up, joining Spoiler as they began to punch the monster repeatedly. Spoiler struck the fusion beast's chest with a finger coated in flames, which unsurprisingly did not even effect the monster. The two backed up and fired their Pewbium Lasers and Slash Knuckle Ray at Strong Gomorant, damaging its chest area. Annoyed at the two Ultras' attack, the fusion monster used its Gravitro Pressure technique, bringing both Ultras to their knees and soon causing the to fall to the floor, nearly crushing them to death. Ultrasaur managed to switch to his Zepellion Strom form in time and used his Mach Thunder ability to crawl his way out of the gravity well. Once out of it, the ability's true potential was realized and he dashed at blinding speeds at the monster, delivering a powerful punch to its chest followed by multiple fast punches, forcing Strong Gomorant into disabling the Gravitro Pressure and freeing Spoiler. Now in his Specium Darkness form, Spoiler leaped at the monster and landed with a body slam on it. Once both had gotten up, Ultrasaur switched to his Emerium Solgent form and removed his Dynamic Slugger that floated mid-air. Combining it with a Dynamic Cutter, he launched the two weapons at Strong Gomorant slashing through the monster's stomach. Spoiler and Ultrasaur soon began to punch the monster with dark and Emerium energy-covered fists repeatedly as it retaliated by slashing them with its claws and headbutting Ultrasaur, releasing red energy waves from its horns at point blank that blasted him back. It then turned to face Spoiler, who had engulfed his hands in light and darkness energies before putting them in a plus position and firing the Dark Specium Ray. The fusion beast groaned as the beam struck it but continued to push forwards, approaching Spoiler as its body was ravaged. Before it could close the distance, Ultrasaur appeared at the Ultra's side, firing the Emerent Ray and destroying Strong Gomorant with their combined beams. A bright flash soon caught Spoiler off-guard, and he turned to face it to witness Lugiel releasing an electric pulse from his entire body that paralyzed Crest Bemustron momentarily, giving him the ability to strike it repeatedly with fast punches. Once the pulse's effect wore off, the ferocious fusion kaiju began to attack using its horn, Lugiel responding by summoning his Lugiel Spark Sword and clashing blades with the monster, eventually removing its horn with a series of carefully aimed slashes. Crest Bemustron backed up and fired its Corona Heat Wave at Lugiel, who blocked it with his Lugiel Hyper Barrier. Ready to finish the monster off, he summoned vines made out of energy from the ground that held his foe in place. His blade was engulfed in electric energy as he attempted to slash at the monster, only for it to destroy some of the vines with a beam of energy and turn around. With Lugiel's Spark Slash only managing to cut off its tail, the monster roared in pain, its demise only delayed for a moment, when a mysterious dark aura appeared on the ground the Ultras were standing on, engulfing the capsules left over from the defeated fusion beasts and causing them to gravitate towards Crest Bemustron that absorbed them one after the other. Strange flames coated the beast's body, causing it to shapeshift into a more monstrous version of itself. Its tail and horn reformed now created from dark flames. The creature was no longer an ordinary fusion beast. It was now Burning Burning Bemstra! The monster marched towards the group of Ultras who were in massive shock from the sight. Each of its steps caused the ground below its feet to slowly disintegrate. "Looks like someone got an upgrade," Lightning laughed as he fired his Electrosphere at it. Themonster simply continued to walk, acting as if nothing had happened. "Uhh, what's up with this thing?" he asked nervously. "Maybe I should give it a shot." Spoiler charged up and fired his Darkness Ripper. Upon being struck, the beast came to a halt. "Heh, too easy!" Spoiler snickered, thinking the monster was hurt bad enough to give up. Suddenly, Bemstra's mouth began to glow as it fired a stream of flames at the group, all of them successfully dodging the attack that obliterated a nearby moon. "I may have spoken a little too soon..." Spoiler muttered, shocked by the monster's destructive capabilities. Zora, Legacy and Aegis dashed at great speeds towards the monster, but were forced to retreat upon feeling the immense heat generated by the monster's body that scorched them badly. "Anyone got any ideas?" asked Legacy. "Our ranged attacks do nothing, we can't get close enough to harm this thing with our physical one, and it has a beam capable of destroying a moon. I don't know about you, but I aint got any..." Aegis said while scratching the back of his head in confusion. "My readings of this thing are through the roof! Its body temperature is comparable to the one of a star!" Junior exclaimed while pointing a device at Burning Burning Bemstra. "Our best shot at taking this thin down is reducing its body temperature." "Well then, this looks like a job for me. Can anyone here provide any backup?" Blizzard said, clearly worried of the possibility he would have to take on Burning Burning Bemstra alone. "My Wilder Glacier form lets me tap into your ice-based powers, I know Lugiel and Ultrasaur have freezing abilities as well, and Legacy has a Duplication Form based on you. Additionally, One and Spoiler have some pretty fast forms that could generate cold wind by running around the monster in circles. Is this whole thing worth a shot?" Zora asked, having come up with the plan on the spot and unsure of its chance at success. "We could try it out. It's not like we have any other options," Ultrasaur replied as Spoiler and One switched to their Specium Generic and Agile forms respectively. Blizzard faced Legacy and Zora, who changed forms as well. "Well then. Here goes, I guess..." said a worried Daedalus within Lugiel, who nodded, agreeing with his host before all the Ultras took flight. Burning Burning Bemstra fired a barrage of fireballs that the group dodged mid-air, though the heat generated from them still lingered on their bodies after they had missed. Lugiel and Zora flew above the fusion beast, using their Lugiel Shower and Wilcier Ring techniques that rained down on the monster, One and Spoiler ran around it in circles at incredible speeds in which they were only visible as blurs of light. Finally, Blizzard fired his Evolved Glacier Ray and Ultrasaur followed with his Revolium Freezer alongside Legacy's version of the Glacier Ray, blasting the monster. "It's working!" shouted Junior in excitement at the Ultras that had stayed behind with him as the cold air weakened Burning Burning Bemstra, reducing its body temperature greatly. The group soon flew back to the rest, letting the Ultras that had stayed behind take centre stage. The fusion monster flailed its arms around, clearly aggravated it shot several fireballs that were dodged by the group. Zero Alter called upon his father's power and transformed into Emerium Tri-Sluggar as he and Aegis slashed at the monster with their blades repeatedly and telekinetically throwing them, cutting through its body. Zero Alter and Aegis then proceded to fire their Tripartite Emerium Swirl and Big Bang Buster at the fusion beast. Beast rushed at his foe, delivering punch after punch at its face alongside several Plasma Balls at point blank. Bemstra attempted to fire a stream of flames at him, only for Junior to jump in front of Beast and reflect the beam back at Bemstra with his Buzzsaw Barrier before the two delivered energized punches simultaneously. Suddenly, an electric ball flew at the fusion beast at incredible speeds, causing an explosion on impact and knocking it over. The ball revealed itself as Lightning, who slashed at the monster while it was still down with his Tri-Blades. As the beast got up, it shot a flaming stream from its mouth that lightning dodged at amazing speeds while he flew upwards. Finally, he and Lugiel finished the monster off with a combination of the Tri-Blade Discharge and the Lugiel Thunderbolt that destroyed Burning Burning Bemstra in an electric explosion. As the shockwaves died down, Lightning turned his head to glance at the remains of the parody fusion beast. "Damn, we make a good team," he quipped. Chapter 1 "Now that this is out of the way, let's go guys. Off to the Side Space Universe that Virus talked about!" said Spoiler. "I'll have to split off for now, I need to recruit a few Ultras from a particular universe." said One, suddenly a bright light engulfed his entire body before fading away to reveal One Wisdom Mode. "Wow, he literally looks identical to Zero." exclaimed Blizzard, fascinated by the physical similarities between Wisdom Mode and Zero's Shining form. "I shall head forth, we'll meet later I suppose." One said as he created a dimensional portal sending him to his designated universe. "Good luck, One." Zero said, giving a thumbs up. "Well everyone, we should get going too" said Legacy. "We better have some sort of celebration after this is all done and gone." Junior snickered. All the Ultras nodded in agreement and took off, preparing to venture to Side Space Universe where their target was located. Although some of them lamented about not resting after such a tiring battle, they knew that now was not the time to rest for they were Ultras and multiversal peace was their top priority. During their trip to the aforementioned universe, a gigantic white wormhole appeared in their path and pulled them in, forcefully transporting them to another universe. Meanwhile, on the Earth of Scorpio Nova Universe, Virus having taken on his disguise of Kai Tomoya had returned to the apartment where his wife Sakura and his son Ren were waiting for him. "How did the recruitment go Kai?" Sakura got up and approached her husband. "It's going well, I found and informed One and some of his allies at the Primordial Light Universe about Kumasaga's threat. Apparently Lord Messiah has informed all Scorpium Ultras to meet him in Planet Cure for further details on the mission. He told me that you do not need to join this mission, it is preferred that you stay on Earth for our unborn daughter's safety. Our son can do the job." Kai told her, clearly worried of her safety. "But..." said Sakura, Ren patted his mother's shoulder and told her "Don't worry, me and father will be safe and sound. Let's go father.". "I see... I wish best of luck to both of you and your allies, tell your brother I said 'Hi' if you meet him too. Take care." Sakura replied, wishing for the best. Ren and Kai assumed an aura of light and transformed into their Ultra Forms, heading forth to Genesis Messiah' location. Afterwards, as night approached, Sakura continued to watch her favourite television drama while turning on the air conditioner to the lowest temperature to relax herself while laying on her favourite armchair, however she was incapable of focusing on the story for she was thinking of her family and nothing more at the time. And so, in moments, Virus and Dark Sceptor had arrived at Planet Cure, the rest of the Scorpium Ultras waiting for them. "Took you some time to arrive.... but at least you came." Cure greeted his brother and shook hands with him. "O, now that everyone has arrived" exclaimed Genesis Messiah, catching everyone's attention as he appeared before them all, "As we all know, the threat of Kumasaga that had been sealed outside the Side Space Universe by King millennia ago is making an attempt to return to the universe after its seal was weakened by the Crisis Impact of that universe. O, if he succeeds in returning, the entire multiverse would be at stake, that is why O have brought you here. O, I sent Virus to recruit a few Ultras earlier but upon seeing their battle against some of Kumasaga's fusion beasts, I doubt they will be enough, thus I need the rest of you to recruit Ultras from across the multiverse to help increase our numbers. O, I wish the best of luck to you all." "Lord Messiah, we will follow your ideals and with you blessings, we will search for and recruit enough Ultras to prevent Kumasaga's plans from coming to fruition." said Cure, bowing towards the great Genesis Dragon. All the sudden, a massive white wormhole opened in the sky, dumping several Ultras onto Planet Cure violently. Legacy had gotten up and saw the Scorpium Ultras bowing before Genesis Messiah, "Are.... are those the Scorpium Ultras? I'm willing to bet that thing they are bowing to is their lord, the Genesis Messiah" he said, still recovering from the fall. Celestial turned his head to face them "Hmm? Who are they?" he wondered. "Aren't those the Ultras I recruited from the Primodial Light Universe? Why are they here?" Virus asked, greatly confused. "So uhh, sup guys." Blizzard awkwardly asked. "Hello everyone. I believe I have encountered some of you met in the past. More specifically, Legacy, Blizzard, Spoiler and Ultrasaur. If I remember correctly, we had to face against an army of cloned Chaos Organisms" Cure said as he approached the group and stood near his allies. "Hey, you're Cure, nice to see you again. I can't believe that we are fighting together again." Legacy chuckled. "Enough with the greetings, why are we here exactly?" Spoiler asked, turning to face Genesis Messiah, the two stared at each other for a moment. Spoiler sensed a strange feeling of familiarity, despite the fact this was the first time he had seen the Genesis Dragon. "Greetings, friend." Messiah replied calmly, Spoiler simply bowed in respect. "Weren't you lot supposed to be in the Side Space Universe? What happened back then?" Messiah continued after starring at the group. "Let me explain, we were on our way when this wormhole opened and dragged us here." Aegis explained. Ultrasaur stepped forward "I'm suspecting this is doing of that Kumasaga.", he said and crossed his arms. "I see... Well, we have a journey as well. We have to recruit more Ultras, there really is no time to waste now." said Windy. "Lord Messiah, we have a request, could you transport us to Side Space Universe? I don't think that wizard will let us pass, maybe you could help us." Zora asked. "O beings of lights, go forth with your mission." Genesis Messiah replied, immediately the Genesis Dragon raised his hand and created a portal that would lead them directly to the Side Space Universe. "Thank you how can we show our gratitude?" Daedalus asked from within Lugiel. "O, you do not need to, bringing peace to the multiverse is enough. O, but be careful everyone, Kumasaga is a cunning one, his schemes are unpredictable and his minions powerful, as you all have seen in your clash with them. O, that is why I have ordered the Scorpium Ultras to recruit more Ultras to combat this threat." it was now Messiah's turn to bow. "We see. Well, come on guys, we have to get going." said Blizzard, decided to take lead of the group by hoping into the wormhole first, following by everyone else Virus had recruited from is universe. After that, the wormhole vanished, having transported them to the Side Space Universe. Having no time to waste, the Scorpium Ultras took flight, going to their respective universes to seek more reinforcements. They waved goodbye to Genesis Messiah as they flew off. Immediately after, Cure arrived at the Showa Universe and teleported himself to the Land of Light. "Cure, what brings you here once again?" said Spectrum. "I know this might be a surprise visit but listen, this is something serious. A new threat has arrived, if we fail to stop it, a new era of darkness will be brought upon the multiverse. Turns out there is still more out there, even after we defeated Evil Messiah and Jugglus Reflector." said Cure. "Excuse me? New threat?" said Jane upon descending into the area. "Yes, he goes by the name 'Kumasaga'. He is a powerful alien that was sealed by Ultraman King many years ago outside of Side Space Universe. But thanks to the Crisis Impact its seal has been weakened and it has been attempting to return. It has even managed to modify Belial's riser to create armies of fusion monsters. Genesis Messiah entrusted us Scorpium Ultras to recruit as many Ultras as possible to defeat Kumasaga." Cure explained. "Just how powerful is this Kumasaga and why exactly does he want to enter that universe so badly? There are plenty of universes out there, why is he targeting that one in specific?" Spectrum questioned. "To give you an idea of Kumasaga's power, it is said he was near equal to King in power, and that was millennia ago, he could have only grown stronger since then. As for his motives, they are not clear, but from what we have gathered it seems that Kumasaga's physical form in minus energy-based and he may have been born in the Side Space Universe. It is possible that he wishes to return to his home universe because the minus energy he was born from is more powerful there, further analysis of him is needed however." "I see..." Spectrum thought to himself whether or not he should join "Very well then." he said, having decided to ally himself with his kind once more. "If you don't mind, I would like to join you in combating this threat, it's been some time since I've fought a worthy opponent." said Zero that had overheard the whole conversation alongside Ultrawoman Lila and Deathcium. "In fact, Spectrum and I can go visit a few universes to help out in the recruitment of Ultras." "It would be our pleasure to fight alongside you, Zero." Cure uttered happily. "Did you guys mention the Side Space Universe? You know, the place where I fought alongside Geed against the likes of Belial and Gilbaris. If that's the case, I would like to join youl." said Zanki, having walked into the area "You're Zanki, right? I heard from One that you are another user of the Riser and Ultra Capsules. I'm Scorpium Ultra Cure, the manipulator of water." Cure greeted his comrade. "I've heard of you, in fact, one of my capsules contains your power. It lets me access my Aqua Form." said Zanki, showing his excitement about meeting Cure in person. "So I'm guessing you will be joining the battle?" said Zero. "It will be my honour." said Zanki, preparing to embark on his next journey. "That's good and all, but where's One exactly?" Lila asked "Well Lila, he is going to a particular universe to recruit the Ultras there." Cure replied. Ultrawoman Zeth walked into the area, having overheard the conversation as well "Me, Lila and Jane will stay her in case that creature decides to attack us where we live. For good measures." she told her husband, "Take care". "Heh, alright guys you heard her." Zero snickered. "Spectrum and I will search for comrades in a few universes we've visited in the past. Deathcium and Zanki, follow Cure to the Side Space Universe." "Yeah, Jane, be safe. Take care of Mother Lila and Grandmother Zeth." said Spectrum, giving a passionate hug to his wife. Spectrum formed a portal and flew through it, looking back at Jane who waved goodbye. Zero summoned his Ultimate Aegis, and transform into his Ultimate Form, heading forth as well. Meanwhile, Cure, Zanki and Deathcium ventured to the Side Space Unierse. "Well Mother, they will be fine, right?" Lila asked, concerned. "They are strong, they'll make it out alive for sure" Zeth replied to her daughter in law. Chapter 2 Mirrablaze's Universe "Yeah I'll fight Kumasaga with the rest of the ultras, I've been getting into a lot of large conflicts involving them anyway" answered Mirrablaze as Shirai Thank to the Scorpium Ultra known as Ultraman Windy. The two were at a coffee shop in the city of Plodon in Aegeon. Windy looked happy with his answer. "That's good to hear, let's go" said Windy as he prepared to fly before Mirrablaze stopped him. "Hold on, I've gotta go tell the TMFF where I'm going. After Gottes was destroyed, it seemed like near world wide peace was possible, but after I went to Prisman's universe and got wrangled up in the Chaos Header cloning thing, there was a new found fear here. The fact there were other universes shook up the GDF and after I came back from defeating Drax and told them about the powerhouses that exist; they became scared. Currently they're attempting to develop technology capable of multiversal travel and handle meant of such threats" explained Shrai Thank/Mirrablaze. "Sorry, we didn't realize it was that" apologized Windy. Shirai gained a smile. "It's alright, the faster we deal with such menaces, the faster we don't have to worry about them" said Shirai Thank/Mirrablaze. "I'll go tell my team where I'm going and what I'm dealing with. After that I'll go with you" said the mirror hero as he got up and walked off. Windy sat at his chair, this guy was kind of interesting. Meanwhile, in a future far far away... Ultraman Virus was having…A bit of technical difficulties. “…What do you mean, “nope”?” he squinted at the pair of Ultramen currently perched on the tip of a curiously pointy asteroid. A moment of awkward silence followed, only interrupted by the distant hotblooded screaming of a reptiloid alien in lycra tights who was violently doing burpees on an adjacent, less pointy asteroid. “...Listen, buddy!” Leg grumbled grumpily after what felt like eons, “I don’t care if you’re a time-traveller or one of Master Eeznus’s runaway freezer experiments, but we ain’t no heroes! Why should we risk our lives fighting some resurrected cosmic horror for the sake of another universe when ours is already fifty shades of screwed up? And besides…” He trailed off into a violent coughing fit. “…Besides,” Brotein continued, pointing at Leg, “Dweebanoid here went and caught some deadly space plague again! With the way he is now, he won’t even be able to beat a newborn Pigmon in a fight!” Leg punctuated that statement by coughing up some eldritch ooze of a color unperceivable to the human eye. “Hey! Legdweeb! Don’t you f*cking dare die on me!” Brotein shouted, and then attempted to slap Leg into not dying, which only succeeded in making him pass out. “Hmmm…” Virus smirked, struck by a devious idea, “Hey, zombie boy…Your friend is at death’s door, you know!” “Friend?” Brotein scowled, “Don’t get any wrong ideas, I just have a score to settle with that dork!” “Whatever you say, buddy! Now let’s get to the point! At the rate this particular virus is replicating, Leggy here is not gonna last another day! Trust me, I know my stuff when it comes to deadly space plagues!” “What are you getting at?” Brotein narrowed his eyes. “You see, my special power is disease manipulation. In other words, I may be no healer, but I should be able to remove the viral particles from his body…Of course, I will only do that if you two agree to join me in the battle against Kumasaga.” “…How do I know you’re not full of sh*t?” “Well, you’re just gonna have to wait and see! Now will you help us, or will I have to leave this poor young Ultra to his doom?” Virus grinned wickedly. “…You sly f*ck…” “Are you going or not?” “Uuuugh, fine.” Brotein sighed and, dragging the still-unconscious Leg behind him like a sack of potatoes, begrudgingly entered Virus’s spacetime portal. “But mark my words, time-turd…As soon as this is over, I’m gonna beat you to a pulp!” "Sure, I guess?" exclaimed Virus in an excited tone, while he thought to himself "Why am I acting as a jester?". And thus, the ragtag party gathered to oppose the threat of Kumasaga gained two reluctant antiheroes. Virus's technical difficulties were finally resolved. Kinda. One and the Children of Tiga After recruiting Ultraman Notus from the Guardians of the Earth Universe, One in his Wisdom Mode and his new comrade ventured to Neo Frontier Space Universe, through a space portal. "This is Ultraman Tiga and Dyna's universe, the Neo Frontier Space Universe. Tiga's son and daughter reside here." Notus explained. "Well yeah, I've heard about them. Let's go find them." said One. As a result, One ventured further in the universe to find Ultrawoman Zeperion and Ultraman Prime while Notus followed One from behind. They eventually came across the two at Mars, presumable having just finished a battle. Both of them saw One and Notus, happy to see their friend Notus, but surprised at the sight of One. "Nice to meet you two, children of Tiga. I am One, child of Zero. I have come to your home world to ask for your assistance in the battle against the dark sorcerer, Kumasaga, a being capable of summoning fusion monsters." "Sure, it'll be our pleasure to join you." said Prime, with Zeperion agreeing to come along as well. As a result, One opened a space portal and alongside with his recruited allies, journeyed to the Side Space Universe. Prisman's Universe Zero arrived at an unknown universe, having been tasked to find the Ultra who was said to possess prismatic powers, painted in all the colours of the rainbow. He couldn't help but think of faces familiar to him, that of Ultraman Ginga, his grandson in law and a certain someone. Prisman was spotted by Zero, who was wandering across space to explore, having left the Earth after countless battles and restored peace. "Hey, Prisman right?" Zero shouted, flaying at full speed towards Prisman, calling out to the prismatic Ultra. Prisman heard a loud voice calling him, and so, he turned around to see who it was, with Zero appearing before him, stopping him in his tracks. "That would be me, though a better question is why are you interested?" Prisman pondered. "My name is Zero, Ultraman Zero. I have been sent here to recruit you. The multiverse is currently in grave danger, for a dark wizard by the name of Kumasaga is threatening peace on it, I'll go over the details on the way to the universe I am supposed to meet with my allies. Now that's out of the way, are you with me?" Zero responded. "I see, sounds pretty serious. And the peace of multiverse is a pretty important thing, so I'm in!" Prisman gleefully said, showing his enthusiasm and excitement in joining Zero, following him to Side Space Universe. Zero being well aware of his son being on his way as well. Showaverse (Blank and Zena's Universe) The three headed snail beast's heads; Cho, Zin, and San all roar in sink with each as they shot fire from their maws at Ultraman Blank in his Ultraseven form and his sister, Ultrawoman Zena. The siblings dodged the flames which melted the buildings of the city they were in Tokyo, and kicked Opt's left head, Zin. Blank and Zena were defending Earth while Ultraman Prince and Ultrawoman Luna were gone in another universe dealing with the villain, Az-Earth. The beast roared in fury, and used it's little front legs to pull it's mass over to get closer to them. It snapped at the two with fast pace with San sinking his fangs into Zena's legs, causing her to scream in pain. Acting fast, Blank shot an Emerium Beam from his head at San causing the head to explode. Opt's other two heads, Cho and Zin became enraged by this, and charged forward at a speed amazing for it's size. The now two headed monster knocked over the siblings and ran over them. "Even with one of it's heads gone, this monster is a tough deal" commented Blank. "Yeah, it's just gotten tougher" said Zena. Opt laughed maliciously and breathed fire upon the two downed ultras. Just then someone else came on to the battlefield. The Scorpium Ultra, Dark Sceptor had arrived. Blank and Zena were looked surprised at the new arrival while Opt roared at him. "Who are you?" asked Blank curiously. "I am Dark Sceptor" said the Scorpium Ultra as he ran over and slashed Opt's head, Cho causing it to bleed. "I've come to recruit you two to help defeat a multiversal villain named Kumasaga" explained Dark Sceptor. Blank got up, and threw out a wedge shaped energy attack from his hands catching Opt on guard. "First help us defeat this monster" said Zena as she punched Zin. "Will do" said Dark Sceptor as he fired multiple waves of fires at Opt, burning it horribly. The ultras fought with the horrible two headed monsters for a bit more until Cho was decapitated. Zin looked around nervously, it was not able move to the shell any longer. In fear, Opt's last head sprayed flames around whilst slipping out of it's fortress and attempting to flee. Blank grabbed it's tail allowing Zena to summon her Capture Rings and entangle the monster. The three ultras then fired their respective finishers, Blank's Wide Shot, Zena's Pennium Ray, and Dark Sceptor's Sceptium Sun-Ray all at the monster at once. When it collided with it, a huge brilliant explosion occurred sending what remained of Opt's shell and head Zin flying around, finally finishing the once mighty beast. Zena and Blank then looked at Dark Sceptor. "Thanks for helping us, so what about all this you were talking about?" asked Blank. "Yeah" added Zena. "I'm Dark Sceptor, a Scorpium Ultra and the son of Ultraman Virus and Ultrawoman Yvon. I've been sent to this universe to recruit you two as supposedly very powerful. There's a threat in another universe known as the Side Space Universe where a multiversal threat, Kumasaga has been unleashed so me and my buddies have gone around getting help" explained Dark Sceptor. "I see, we'll go with you then, not the first multiversal threat we've dealt with" said Zena as she had flashbacks to Arch Belial. "Good, let's go" the three ultras then flew off, leaving Opt's remains to the local street cleaners. Land of Light (Lightning's World) "He always came back before. A good portion of the Garrison is looking for him. He'll be fine," Ultrawoman Tetra went on, trying and failing to get her husband to calm down. "B-but what if this is different? What if the most powerful of those green guys found him? He doesn't even have a final form yet! Tetra, can you see the Lightning-shaped hole in my Lightning-shaped heart?" "Magnus, I'm psychic. I can see it quite well." TBA Coral's World TBA Super Powered's Universe TBA June's Meeting TBA Alternate M78 World In Ultraman Chosen One's sleep, something happened... "Eh...wha?" "O Chosen One..." "GENERIC MESSIAH!" "O yes. O it is me." "What are you doing here? Or maybe I should ask what am I doing here?" "O young hero. O my other universe self has called me. O if you don't believe me you can look at my phone's call log." FLASHBACK Ring ring "O Hello Genesis Messiah" "O Generic Messiah I need to borrow your chosen one." "O why?" "O for reasons" "O k." "O Thanks" "O Wow" "O Yeah" FLASHBACK ENDS "That's uh...I don't need to see that." "O Chosen One. O you must go to another world again." "Did someone call me here?" said Ultraman 0. "DAD!" "O 0 I linked your dreams. O 0 you must go with your son." "But he's the Chosen One, he should be able to handle things by himself now, and he's all grown up." "O no." "Oh no? Do I at least get an upgrade form or something after this?" "O 0. O no." "Uh oh? What do you mean by uh oh? Is something happening?" "O oh. O 0. O no." "WHAT ARE YOU SAYING YOU GENERIC LOOKING THING?!" "0H N0!" shouted Chosen One. "O Wow" "0H N0 INDEED!" shouted 0, as he trasformed into his nightmare form. But he was banned from the server for abusing powers. "O Chosen One. O you must go." "Sure, but don't hurt my dad." "O k." Chapter 3 Parody Garrison "So you want us, two of the weakest parody ultras to come help take down a space sorcerer who's supposedly near as powerful as Ultraman King?" asked a red odd looking parody ultra. "Yes, we're gonna need a lot of help to defeat Kumasaga" replied Celestial. Nerf still looked confused. "I don't see any wrong with us going" said Average. "We just need help from the skilled" said Celestial. "But why are me and Average specifically getting recruited for this? Wouldn't it make more sense to recruit SSZ, Gimmick, Redman Jack, King Ultraman, the Anger Force, OPius, Two, Beyond, Jeed, Geed EVO, GRANDSON, 40, Ultimate Taro, One Kick Leo, One Punch Asta, Subject, Neo Neos, Neo Xenon, Protego, Ultra Ace, Zearth, Supe Man, Percy, Amy, Sally, Earrape, Memius, Slugger, Enlightened, Cutter, Falcon, Gaia Jack, Oreo, or just about anyone else?" asked Nerf. Celestial simply shrugged as a response. "You'll be able to do good out there, don't worry" said Celestial encouragingly. "We'll help, hopefully I won't die again" said Nerf. Legacy of Ultra Universe TBA Arriving at Side Space Universe TBA Trivia *The movie title/name is given and suggested by Cdr. Category:Fan Movies Category:MoarCrossovers Category:Zhu Huong Ng Category:Cdrzillafanon's content Category:Crazybeard1234 Category:Furnozilla Category:BigD2003 Category:KitsuneSoldier Category:Emgaltan Category:Mao Wu Kong Category:TheMoonShard Category:UltraGrenburr12678